starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Twi'lek
Twi'leks eram uma espécie humanóide nativa do planeta Ryloth no Anel Externo História e Características Os Twi'leks usavam seus apêndices da cabeça, ou lekku, quando conversavam em sua língua natal, o Twi'leki. Esta língua era uma combinação de comunicação lingüística e movimentos físicos dos lekku. Twi'leks foram onívoros, cultivando seus alimentos como carne de um animal chamado rycrit. Eles tinham uma boa disposição no que se refere a paciência e adaptabilidade. Como os Twi'leks aprenderam a sobreviver às terríveis tempestades de seu planeta natal, a força nem sempre era um pré-requisito em confrontos, e sim sua capacidade de lidar e interagir com as situações. Como dizia um provérbio Twi'lek, "Quando não se consegue vencer uma tempestade de calor, deve-se cavalgá-la.". Os Twi'leks desenvolveram um nível industrial-tecnológico, com cata-ventos e turbinas para captar a energia eólica para transformá-la para suas indústrias e casas, cravadas nas montanhas Ryloth. Cada cidade era complexamente autônoma, e governada por um chefe de clã. Não possuindo uma tecnologia que os permitissem a viajar pelo espaço, os Twi'leks começaram seus primeiros contatos na galáxia com planetas vizinhos, como Tatooine, trabalhando como piratas, contrabandistas e mercadores. O planeta Ryloth provia a galáxia com o ryll, um poderoso aditivo. Twi'leks chamaram a atenção dos grandes criminosos ao começarem a vender sua própria gente como escravos. Desta forma, os Twi'leks tinham alguma coisa para poderem negociar com os chefes criminosos e ainda assim, manter o controle das minas de ryll. Infelizmente, muitos Twi'leks, a maioria fêmeas acabaram sendo sacrificadas em nome deste trade-off. Durante a Guerra Civil, os Twi'leks permaneceram neutros, esperando não serem envolvidos no conflito. Eles viam a Aliança Rebelde e o Império como dois cabeças-quentes, que eventualmente se dissipariam. Só após o fim do conflito é que os oportunistas Twi'leks emergiram e prosperaram. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett Mercenário'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''The Protocol Offensive'' *"A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale" *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''The Joiner King'' *''The Unseen Queen'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Legacy'' Fontes *Jedi Center Category: Raças e espécies Category:Twi'leks